1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch type display mirror. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch type display mirror, which can output an image from a rear view camera onto the whole surface of a room mirror of a vehicle through application of the touch type display mirror as the room mirror, and can adjust a shooting angle of the rear view camera through a touch input function.
2. Description of Related Art
A room mirror provided in the interior of a vehicle is to observe the rear side of the vehicle closely during driving the vehicle, and is a very important configuration element for safety driving. If light emitted from a headlight of a rear vehicle is too bright or is directed upward during the nighttime driving, a driver cannot drive properly since the light of the rear vehicle, which is reflected by the room mirror, is dazzling to the driver's eye. Accordingly, in order to solve this, an electronic chromic mirror, which is so called “ECM (Electronic Chromic Mirror)”, is mainly adopted. If the ECM does not operate, the amount of light that is reflected by the room mirror becomes large to cause the dazzling phenomenon to become severe, while if the ECM operates, the amount of light is greatly reduced, and thus the driver feels almost no dazzling phenomenon. The ECM includes an optical sensor using the principle in which a resistance value is changed according to the intensity of light, a rear view mirror having electrodes implanted at both ends thereof to become dark depending on the amount of current, a control device adjusting the reflection rate of the light, and a switch selecting operation or non-operation.
On the other hand, according to a vehicle room mirror technology, a display room mirror, which outputs image information from a rear view camera when the vehicle moves backward, has been developed. The display room mirror has a display device such as an LCD that is provided on a portion of a mirror surface. During the typical driving operation, the display mirror is used for the driver to observe the rear side of the vehicle in the same manner as a general room mirror, while if the vehicle is put in reverse gear, the display device is turned on and the display room mirror outputs the image information from the rear view camera of the vehicle.
The ECM and the display room mirror are required to further improve convenience and safety in driving.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.